


Transatlantic Migration

by corvidae9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-War, mention of multiple past major character deaths, parenting am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-16
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/pseuds/corvidae9
Summary: Ginny was charged with a significant task just before the Last Battle that took her far from home. Going back proves to be easy; deciding whether to stay does not.
Kudos: 3





	Transatlantic Migration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ femgenficathon; prompt 81: "I'm just a person trapped in a woman's body."--Elayne Boosler. I wrote it at the top of a blank page in my notebook and stared at it for two days, and then the first 75% of this came out in a rush. Not the most obvious connection, but there it is.

She watched the children play from her seat on the doorstep not five feet away, one foot dangling over the step; red-painted toenails and an anklet of hemp and seashells giving away the season. Or at least, they would, anywhere but Southern California.

The neighbor's cat yowled nonstop at the door and she turned and faced him, hissing until he retreated. Cats in general were lovely; this one happened to be deranged.

Her long legs stretched before her as she tugged her hat down, squinting against the bright glare at the small shadow approaching quickly. Stomach turning as she recognized the familiar shape, her mouth went dry as she watched the owl circle a descent path. Unconsciously, she held an arm out for it.

Pulling the parchment from its leg, she read the note twice before addressing the owl, thick English accent not diminished at all by her three-year stay here.

"Can you come back in about two hours? I need to talk to him first."

The owl hooted in assent and took off again, leaving her staring into space after it. Refocusing her attention, she realized that the neighbor across the courtyard was staring in disbelief.

The Englishwoman smiled distractedly, "Odd. Must be someone's lost pet, hmm?"

The neighbor's furrowed brow did not abate as he murmured something noncommittal in near-agreement and fell away from the security door.

Biting her lip for a moment, she stood and brushed the dust from her shorts and called out firmly to the six-year-old boy playing nearby.

"Tristan, love. Time to come inside."

The boy looked up, clearly annoyed at the injustice of his lot. "But Auntie Gin! It's still light! You promised!"

Ginny stood firm. "I know, and I apologize, but you and I need to talk. Besides, I've some lovely chocolate ice cream that I think you'll find--"

But Tristan had already cut her off with a cry of "Ice cream!!" and was in the process of blowing past her into the flat, leaving her standing at the door, crumpled parchment in hand.

"I suppose that's a-- oof!"

The boy was now firmly attached to her middle just as quickly as he had gone past. "I love you, Auntie Gin."

Ginny stooped a little to wrap her arms around the slender, dark-haired boy, already too tall for his age and whispered, "I love you too, Tristan. With all my heart and I have since before you were born and I always will."

After a moment, Tristan squeaked, "Auntie Gin. You're mashing me."

"Yes. That's what aunties excel at." Releasing him with a wry grin, Ginny held him at arm's length. "Go in and wash up. I'll get the ice cream and then we need to have a very grown-up talk.

Tristan nodded solemnly and went back inside, hitting the ground running, so to speak, not stopping until he slammed into the bathroom counter sending bottles and toys rattling.

Ginny sighed fondly and entered the flat more slowly, shutting and locking the security door behind her and making for the kitchen to serve bowls of chocolate banana brownie ice cream in their artfully mismatched crockery.

Noticing however that the water had not yet begun to run, Ginny raised her voice.

"Tristan Potter! Wash now, or I'll eat it all myself!"

The water tap immediately opened and Ginny smirked, resuming work on dessert.

###

She'd been rehearsing this conversation for three years now, modifying it as Tristan grew older; partially hoping that she'd never need it; hoping to never leave. Hoping that Tristan would go to the Wizarding Academy hidden away in Santa Cruz just up the coast, growing up with a surfboard tucked under one arm and a perpetual tan and no hint of an English accent whatsoever.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ginny looked up to find him watching her.

"I'm done now."

Smiling, or trying to, Ginny handed him a bowl. "Alright darling. Let's go sit down."

###

Several hours into the last leg of their transatlantic flight, Ginny looked at Tristan, still pouting nervously.

"Tristan. This is going to be terribly exciting. We'll have great fun, you'll see. I'll show you where I grew up and you'll meet all sorts of people that knew your Mum and Dad and there will be so many new things to see and do..."

His small voice sounded petulant and scared. "You said it was colder there."

"Yes, love. It is."

"I don't like it when it's cold. I want to go home."

Ginny pulled him into her arms, murmuring into his hair, "I know, love. I'm sorry. But it will be wonderful, you'll see."

But what she was really thinking was, _me too._

###

_It's dark out; late evening; and there's a knock at the door. Ginny's currently staying with Luna, though neither spends too much time at the flat. There's a War on, after all, and both are deeply involved with the Order and their respective day jobs._

_Tonight happens to be a rare off-night, and she's relaxing in her pyjamas, reading a book she bought a year ago and only ever read to page 78. She's hoping to at least get halfway before the next year-long hiatus, though it would be better if Luna was home because she'd have someone to talk to._

_The knock startles her, though, and Auror-trained reflexes have her on her feet in an instant, wand drawn. She casts the peephole charm on the door, just as a very familiar voice calls urgently, "Gin. It's me, Harry. Let me in."_

_The tone of his voice scares her, and she yanks the door open, afraid._

_Harry rushes through door, looking over the shoulder not covered in a bundled, sleeping Tristan._

_"Harry, what?!"_

_Harry turns and waves the door shut, resetting her wards and locks as he sets Tristan down gently onto the sofa. There's a wild look in his eyes as he scrubs a hand through his hair._

_"They took her, Gin. They -- took Hermione and they're baiting me into coming for her and Lav says it's going to be the last battle. And I don't know that I'm going to make it through and--"_

_Horrified, Ginny covers her hand with her mouth. "Oh God. Harry. Harry stop-- Lav barely knows her own name anymore... I mean how can you--?_

_"She Saw it Gin. She's never wrong when she Sees."_

_Ginny immediately closes the gap between them and throws her arms around Harry, blinking back tears. "You'll be fine. You'll get her back and you'll win and this will all be over. You'll see."_

_Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Harry breathes hard, holding her tightly, not speaking at all for a long moment. Finally with a nod, Harry pulls away, eyes glistening. He reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a thick envelope, handing it to Ginny. "That is a copy of my will and Hermione's, as well as a legal document naming you as Tristan's guardian, should anything happen to both of us. It also names you as the sole heir to the entirety of our estate, which should help with the expenses." Taking a shaky breath, he continues with difficulty, Ginny too horrified to interrupt. "In it, there are also two plane tickets to Los Angeles; only Ron, McGonagall, Gringotts and your Dad know. The flight leaves Heathrow in six hours. Tristan's bag is packed; I shrunk it and stuck it in the pocket of his bear. I need you to be on that plane."_

_Ginny stands speechless, attempting to process what he was asking her-- no; telling her to do. "No. Potter, no. You can't. I'm coming, too. Mum and Dad--"_

_"Listen to me. We do not have a choice. Ron, Luna and Neville are already in place, and you are the only other person that I trust with him... the best person..." Voice cracking and unsteady, he holds his hand up to keep her from interrupting. "He loves you, Gin. He trusts you. We do too. I can't have him anywhere near here when this happens. If it all goes well, we'll have you home in a matter of days. The tickets are round trip-- you see?"_

_Tears are streaming down her face now, but she pays them no attention. "God damn it, Potter. You'd better come home in one piece. And you bring them all home with you."_

_They cling to one another yet again and Ginny mumbles thickly, "I'll take care of him," unable to shake the feeling that she will never see him again._

_When Harry finally moves away, wiping at his eyes under his glasses, he bends to kiss the sleeping toddler, ruffling his baby's messy hair once and tucking the bear safely under his arm, obviously reluctant to let go._

_Watching, Ginny clears her throat. "Give them my love, Harry. Tell them I'll see them soon. And kick his arse."_

_Harry nods once and Apparates away without regard to her wards, his eyes fixed on Tristan the entire time._

And that had in fact been the last time she'd seen him.

###

Ginny woke with a start as the intercom squawked, announcing a slight delay in their descent into Heathrow airport. Tristan shifted against her, snuffling softly in his sleep.

It was hard not to think about Harry; or Hermione or Ron or Luna or Neville. She'd been in a Los Angeles hotel for all of twenty-four hours when the owl arrived from her father. Dead. All of them. Hermione within hours of being abducted; Harry in the fight against Voldemort, whose destruction caused a shockwave of dark energy so intense, it killed or rendered brain dead everyone within a one-kilometer radius.

And just like that, all those closest to her were gone. Dead. There were others who were dead, and she was sorry, but her heart had already been broken five times over, and there was not much left of it to feel anything else. Enclosed in the envelope from Harry were also short scribbled notes from himself, Ron, Luna and Neville telling her how much they loved her and how they'd see her soon.

She'd crumpled them more than once with the intent of throwing them into a fireplace, but had never been able to bring herself to do so. They still sat at the bottom of her trunk.

###

The first week had been the worst. Tristan called for his Mum and Dad constantly, soothed only by the fact that he had his beloved Auntie Gin. More often than not, she'd settle him back to sleep before crying herself there too.

After two weeks in the Muggle hotel, she found them a flat in a mixed neighborhood in Redondo Beach with the money from Harry's vault. She learned to say "totally" and "whatever", and received Muggle post every few weeks from her Dad, channeling letters and pictures and small gifts from the rapidly expanding Weasley clan, who were still not directly allowed to know where she was; and she never, ever stopped thinking about her friends.

###

The airline company charged her a fee for using her three-year-old return tickets, but she was just glad she'd been able to use them at all. It was the first time in two and a half years that she'd used Harry's money, the interest on the remaining gold having almost made up for what she'd used originally to settle them in.

Absently, she thought that Tristan could use it to go to a University with what was left after this move.

And there it was; She didn't know if was a 'move' after all; she wasn't even sure that she was ready to say it to herself. She wasn't sure if she could live there again and start over. Again.

Pulling Tristan closer, she shut her eyes, but further sleep escaped her.

###

They stepped off of the ramp from the plane, Tristan gripping her hand nearly as tightly as she was holding his. Ginny watched the crowd carefully, alert for signs of trouble, but all she saw was her Mum and Dad smiling happily, Mum dragging a handkerchief across her eyes, Dad beaming, holding a stuffed bear and a red rose.

Ginny crouched down and wrapped her arms around Tristan, lifting him up onto her hip and kissing him on the cheek. "Ready to see Grandma and Grandpa?"

Tristan answered with a small nod, just as Arthur and Molly, gathered them into their arms; crying, laughing, holding them tightly, engulfing the little boy in a knot of Weasleys.

"Ginny. Tristan. My God. Thank God."

Tristan looked scared, and Ginny understood completely. Nevertheless, she held them tightly, suddenly very glad to be home.

###

They Flooed from Heathrow's Wizarding waiting area back to the Burrow where Tristan spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the house and grounds with Arthur. Molly spent the rest of the afternoon touching Ginny's hair, hugging Tristan, breaking into unannounced tears off and on and charming various foods and biscuits into existence all the while. Both Ginny and Tristan had been pronounced too thin and fed accordingly.

No one mentioned the logistics of why she'd been called back, but Ginny knew once Tristan was down for the night, it would be inevitable.

###

Later that evening Ginny descended the winding staircase after having tucked Tristan safely into the bed in the room that was once Ron's, bracing herself for the discussion at hand.

Rounding the last landing on the way to the kitchen, Ginny could already smell tea on the brew. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Ginny spoke.

"Mum. Dad."

Molly looked up her smile touching all corners of her face. "Tea, darling?"

Ginny made her way to the table and flopped down heavily next to her Mum. "Please." She watched as Arthur stood to retrieve the kettle; the sights, the smells; the familiar table and mismatched chairs; overwhelmed, she turned and buried her face in Molly's shoulder, allowing her tears to spill for the first time in years.

Her Mum held her close murmuring reassurance as Arthur squeezed her shoulders, and it was all Ginny could to do clutch at them and hold on.

###

Sometime later when Ginny had calmed sufficiently and was working on her second cup of tea, Arthur finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Caught what we believe to be the last of the ringleaders. decapitated what little organization remained and worked our way down the limbs, so to speak, forcing so many of the lower-downs to turn themselves in offering information in exchange for leniency, we don't know who to prosecute. Dumbledore believes that it's safe for you and Tristan here again, and we're all of a mind to agree... and we all want to see you back. Will you stay?"

Ginny pursed her lips, staring into her cup. "Do I have a choice?"

Concerned, Arthur leaned forward. "Of course. You're his guardian. It's entirely your decision."

"I'm technically his guardian, yes. But he's everyone's baby, is he not? I fucking didn't get a choice three years ago! What makes you think I have one now?"

"Ginevra!" Molly exclaimed quietly, shakily finishing, "That was Harry's decision. His last request."

Ginny looked back down into her teacup, feeling as though she'd been kicked in the stomach. Again. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just--" she shook her head. "I didn't. I should have been there with them. Instead I was home safe. And none of it was my decision. I feel like I failed them all... maybe he would have... wanted us to stay in the States. Maybe.. fuck. I don't know. I don't bloody well know. I feel like I lose a little more of them every day..."

Arthur reached across the table and cradled her cheek in his hand, wiping away a silent tear with his thumb. "Harry chose you because he trusted you to do what you thought was right. Obviously, we all want you to stay, but only you can make that decision. Tristan is your responsibility."

Quietly, Ginny turned that idea over while Molly stroked her hair. We'll support any decision you make, dear."

Ginny nodded and cleared her throat. "Can I think about it, please?"

"Of course! Of course!" Arthur sat back, hopeful once more, managing a small smile. "In the meantime-- well. The family would like to see you and Tristan. They all wanted to be here today, but your mother and I thought that it might be a bit much with all of your brothers and their assorted wives and significant others and children... We-- erm. We'd like to throw a belated birthday party for Tristan on saturday; that way everyone can get together and he can put names and faces and photographs together..."

Ginny nodded in a rush. "Yeah, thanks, that um-- may have been a bit much today." Silently, she thought to herself that it still might be a bit much, but she couldn't deny them the party; they were she and Tristan's only remaining family. "Sure. A party sounds lovely; thank you. I'm sure Tristan will be thrilled."

Standing carefully, Ginny pressed a kiss to Molly's cheek, before straightening with a yawn. "I'm just-- I'm exhausted. We'll talk more about it tomorrow?"

Molly patted her arm. "Yes, of course darling. Is there anything else I can get for you? Anything at all?"

"No Mum. It's fine, thanks. Love you."

Kissing her father on the cheek as well, Ginny turned and trudged up the stairs stopping outside of Ron's room, hand to the well-worn surface tracing the edges of his name still sort of burnt into the door. She pressed her forehead to the cool wood, standing there for a long moment before slipping into the room, shutting the door behind her with a quiet 'click'. Crossing over to the small bed, she sat on the edge to watch Tristan sleep, pushing his unruly hair back from his face.

The small bundled figure shifted in his sleep, murmuring, "Mummy. Want Mummy..."

Ginny immediately lowered herself onto the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him, soothing him gently. "Shhh. It's all right love. I'm here."

Small fingers tangled themselves around her hair and Tristan smiled sweetly in his sleep. "Auntie Gin."

With a happy sigh, he cuddled closer and went back to sleep.

Ginny watched him for a while, intending to slip away to her room eventually, but instead fell into a fitful sleep of her own.

###

The late morning sun angling in through the window woke Ginny and she sat up in a panic. If the alarm hadn't woken her, then it should be Tristan tugging on her hair or ears or cheek or pyjamas. If neither happened that meant Tristan was roaming the flat alone and Merlin only knew what...

The Burrow. Of course. Not only was Tristan not alone, he was probably being stuffed full of scones and jam and cream and eggs, being fussed over, petted and spoiled.

Ginny flopped backwards onto the bed, chest tightening as she found herself staring at a yellowing Chudley Cannons poster.

###

Twenty minutes later, she'd managed to tie her hair up into a ponytail and brush her teeth; deciding to wait on the shower and clean clothes until she'd said good morning to Tristan. Padding downstairs, the unmistakable sound of giggling, squealing six-year-old greeted her arrival into the kitchen and she grinned widely.

Molly looked up as Ginny rounded the last landing, and Ginny could see that her eyes were red and puffy. Grinning, Tristan looked up, milk mustache peppered with chocolate crumbs, and squealed at the sight of Ginny, rushing from his seat to throw himself at her, wiping his face on her shirt in the process.

"Auntie Gin! Auntie Gin! Grandma says that our family is coming tomorrow and I'm going to have a birthday party! With presents and cake! Remember, Auntie Gin?! We had a birthday party but it was just us and Miss Martinez came and brought me a transformer but after that it was just you and me, but Grandma says that there are lots of kids, all of my cousins!"

Smiling bemused, Ginny listened to his tirade and nodded at every sentence, walking him back toward the table and into his seat, slipping into the one right next to him. "Yes. Yes. Absolutely, love. The party will be wonderful, you'll see everyone, and everyone will see you and you will be awash in a sea of Weasley red."

She helped herself to a scone and exchanged a smile with Molly as a mug of tea floated over and settled onto the table next to her. "Looks like the party was a fantastic idea, Mum."

Molly, still looking ridiculously pleased, cleared Tristan's dishes away from the table. "Figured as much. Sleep well? Thought you could use the extra rest."

Ginny decided just then to lie through her teeth. "Yeah. Just fine, Mum. Fell asleep with Tristan. Slept like a baby."

Molly opened her mouth to answer, and from the look on her face, Ginny was certain she was about to call her bluff. Fortunately, Arthur walked in the door at that very moment, and Ginny grinned and took a large bite of her scone.

"Ginny, darling! Good morning! Up for a bit of sightseeing today? Promised Tristan I'd show him around."

Bouncing in his seat next to her, Tristan said excitedly, "And Grandpa says I can see the treehouse he built for Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie and then everybody used it and even you, Auntie Gin!"

Ginny squeezed his shoulders. "It's true, yes. The treehouse was well worn by the time your uncle Ron and I inherited it, but it served our purposes rather well."

Tristan watched her, suddenly serious. "But Uncle Ron is dead, so he won't be at the party, right?"

Ice. Every time Tristan asked about them, there was suddenly ice in her veins, and all Ginny could do was smile and pat his back. "Yes, love. He's gone. But he'll sort of be here as long as we're thinking about him."

"Like Mum and Dad?"

Mechanically, Ginny nodded and answered quietly, "Yes, love. Like Mum and Dad."

His small, sticky hands were on her cheeks now and he looked her in the eye with the most serious expression a six-year-old owns. "It's going to be alright, Auntie Gin."

Ginny gathered him into her arms and squeezed. "I know, baby. Thank you." Blinking hard, she set him down, kissing his cheek twice. "Go play with Grandpa, ok? Love you."

Looking up, she found Arthur and Molly staring, their expressions a mix of sadness... and was that pride? Either way, Tristan had already bounced back in the curious manner of small children and was already running out the door. "Come on Grandpa! Pleeeeeeeease!!!"

Ginny stood with a wry smile that wasn't quite touching her eyes yet. "Yes Grandpa. You can do that while Auntie Gin showers and generally becomes presentable. Tristan, be good and listen to Grandpa. I'll be right down."

###

The water washed down her body as Ginny stood motionless under the spray, hands covering her face, welcoming the water hot as she could stand it, turning her pale skin pink.

Tristan had given her a purpose; he'd kept her from going mad; kept her from sinking into a self-loathing depression, had kept her functioning from one day to the next; when he was no longer all she had, would it still work?

'When'. Damn. Not 'if'.

She'd have to talk to him again.

Maybe after the party. Maybe if she didn't change her mind again.

###

Her brothers had multiplied and been fruitful to a ridiculous extent. You'd think out of six, more than one would be dead and more than one would be gay (not that it guaranteed anything either, seeing as how Bill and Kingsley had adopted a very lovely child, too). To be fair, most of her brothers had already begun before she left, but all... Eight? Nine? No. Ten including Tristan; all in one place?

She had no idea how her Mum had managed so many of her own children. Granted, they were further apart in age, but still; there was no end to the squalling, diapering, shouting, giggling, running, pushing, accusations of wrongdoing and requests for a drink, a sweet or a cuddle.

It was bloody exhausting. Beautiful, but insane; which in essence, had been the best way to describe this entire party. Every arriving brother and significant other had squeezed her breathless; every red-headed child scuffed their shoe and given a small, shy kisses; Tristan predictably half-hiding behind her, clutching at her hip at first. Assured however, that this was his family, he began smiling; tentative joy becoming pronounced as he began recognizing faces from photographs; finally popping out entirely as he picked out Charlie's middle son, Liam, as 'the boy who'd been Spiderman for halloween last year'.

Tristan revealed his Martin the Mad Muggle pants and they'd suddenly become best friends and run off to play.

Ginny waded through a kitchen full of noise and chatter, and made it out onto the porch, settling on the top step with a glass of lemonade with a sigh, watching the children run in the temperate early evening. She watched them play and scream, forming and reforming cliques and groups, Tristan the center of attention more often than not as the new and relatively unknown quantity; the adopted Weasley, the only non-ginger child here.

A familiar weight settled next to her and Ginny tried to guess who it might be before she either looked or he opened his mouth.

"Ginny Gin. You've been sorely missed."

Right in one. She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder and sighed as she caught sight of the sleeping baby in his arms. "George. That's a rather lovely offspring you've got there."

"Isn't she? She's part of a matched set, too!"

"As are Fred's little monsters, I've heard! And seen! Tristan and I have quite a photo wall. He recognized several of the small people on sight." Ginny smiled softly and sighed, reaching over to touch the baby's tiny hand. "Congratulations, by the way."

George beamed at the baby, snuffling and shifting, tiny fists flailing briefly. "yeah. 'S... brilliant. Trace is brilliant with them... of course, she's brilliant anyway, but now I'm outnumbered by women in my own bloody house. A little frightening too."

Her playful tone belied by a hint of something more, Ginny laughed at that, bumping him gently. "Turnabout is fair play."

"Bah. You've always been like a brother to us. Except for the brassieres and feminine hygiene products, of course. I mean--"

At that Tristan ran up, trailed by a group of ginger children, breathless with excitement. "Auntie Gin! Am I a Weasley?!"

Ginny laughed and leaned forward. "Yes of course, love," realizing at the last minute that a chorus of "yes", "of course", "indubitably" and a stray "damn straight" had sounded from the porch behind her.

The gaggle of children ran back out onto the lawn with much whooping and cheering and shoving and a muttered "I told you so", and Ginny looked up to find her brothers standing on the porch. Charlie held a bottle of ale out for her, the obvious, likely unconsciously created empty space between Percy and Fred making her stomach turn a little.

Taking the bottle with an almost bemused smile as she turned to face them, Ginny clinked it to Charlie's and each of the brothers' in turn. "Cheers, lads. To what do I owe the honor?"

Bill spoke next. "We've missed you, Gin. You - damn. You went through a lot when... yeah." Obviously pained, he continued, "And you're bloody spectacular with him. The two of you-- you're perfect." He looked around before continuing as if making sure he was still speaking for all of the assembled brothers. "Not one of us was thinking we'd have been able to do the same, especially not on our own."

Ginny looked down into her drink with a wry half-smile. "Not so perfect, thank you."

Pointing around his bottle at Ginny, Fred chimed in artlessly, "Perfect enough. You staying?"

There was a tangible pause in the conversation; Ginny fidgeted with her ale, biting her lip. She could feel the answer, but was so afraid of changing everything for Tristan when he was so well settled-in... truth be told, afraid of changing things for herself, wondering what being back here would do to her tenuous peace of mind.

Looking up with a deep breath, Ginny called Tristan, watching her brothers and not him as he reluctantly left the knot of children to barrel into her arms. Turning her attention to him, smiling gently, she asked, "Tristan, darling, would you like to stay here? Move our things and live here in England like proper Weasleys?"

Tristan's eyes lit up as he bounced in place, hands fisted in her shirt. "Yes! Oh! Can we, Auntie Gin, please?"

Ginny looked into his eyes, green like his father's -as if there was any doubt- and thought that maybe; maybe she could do this. Squeezing the wiggling, bouncing boy, she grinned. "Yeah. We're staying."

She could hear her brothers approving clucks and exclamations as Tristan rained many excited baby kisses on her face. Earnestly, he said, "Auntie Gin? You're the best mummy ever," before running off without giving her an opportunity to answer, squealing.

Just then, there was a moment of clarity; A moment where it was all she could do to watch him; her entire world for three years; her responsibility; Harry's last request; and it was then that she realized there were any of her brothers he could have left Tristan with; her parents, even, but he had chosen her. In the end he'd kept her alive and given her a reason to stay that way. Under her breath more to herself than anything else, she murmured thickly, "Damn you, Potter."

And just like that, the moment had passed and she was engulfed in a sea of hugs; her brothers squeezing her again; telling her that they loved her; they were so happy; they'd do anything to help her get set up again. Somehow her Mum and Dad had heard the news and were joining the group, throwing their arms around her and it was all Ginny could do to hug back.

As the crowd around her gradually receded, Fred grinned, "You know... you seem about as normal as you get, which isn't saying much, granted, but still. Don't know how you did it, Gin. Most of us almost lost it as it was."

Even as Molly was swatting his arm with one hand and dabbing at her eyes with the other, Charlie reached around her to hit Fred on the back of the head. Ginny's gaze, however, had drifted to Tristan currently engulfed in his own sea of hugs, smaller but just as vehement, and her smile slowly spread. "I do."


End file.
